Draco takes Ballet
by Chix and KitKat
Summary: The sequel to Draco takes tap! Even funnier! Please r/r!


Draco Takes Ballet! (and a photo shoot)

A/N: Well….you asked for it! Yes, hee is the one the only DRACO IN A TUTU! Mind you neither one of us have ever taken ballet, so it may not make sense…who cares?!!! *Draco glares at us menacingly* OH stuff it, feather head!

Disclaimer: Well…I think that Draco owns his costume. We own the central idea. though! 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"The art of ballet is very beautiful. Today…Crabbe and Goyle….stop drooling over me. I may have a nice bum but that is _no _reason to stare at it!" Snape called. "Now…Mister Malfoy….your mother has sent me the _cutest_ outfit for you to wear to the recital!" He went girly. 

Draco smiled happily. This was the best day of his life! I mean, his mum sent him the orange and purple polka dotted leotard with the black tutu that he'd told her about! _I hope that she bought the red and blue striped leggings! And the cute purple ballet slippers! _He tore open the package. It was…YES!! She had bought the outfit!!

Everyone put on their outfits and started chit-chatting merrily. There was another surprise in store! Professor had brought a camera and was going to snap pictures of them all!

Snape giggled. Yes, he giggled like a girl. "Dracy, sweetie pie honey bunch…come here for a second! I have to take a picture of this outfit!" He grabbed the Muggle camera and began taking pictures at all angles, shouting instructions to turn this way or such. 

Once they took pictures, they were led into the once Potions dungeon. The Gryffindor 5th years were there; among them Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter. The whole dungeon absolutely howled as they watched them file into the room. Hermione saw Draco's leotard and tutu and started convulsing. Harry and Ron followed suit. 

Draco Malfoy looked around, severely confused. Why they hadn't practiced a single minute before this! Oh well, Slytherins could do anything. 

Snape clapped for attention, his pink hairbow bobbing. 

"Now my dearies, we will have a special, exclusive performance by the Hogwarts School of Slytherin Dance! Give it up for Draco and Company!!!" 

The Gryffindors roared with laughter. Draco came to the front, a maroon ribbon tied in a perfect bow on the top of his head. It clashed with everything he was wearing, to no one's surprise. 

'E.I.' by Nelly came on and the Slytherins began to sorta rap-ballet. Draco was at the front of the class, belting out the words and trying to dance as gracefully as he could. It was hard, considering the fact that Nelly isn't meant for ballet. 

Crabbe and Goyle kept falling forward on purpose, pinching his ripe bottom as they fell. He knew he'd have some bruises the next day in an uncomfy spot. 

Once it ended, 'Sometimes' by Britney Spears came on. immediately, Draco was swept up by a pair of hands and tossed around. Snape was dancing en pointe and serenading him. The Gryffindor House looked ready to keel over and die, they were so red and out of breath from laughing. 

They moved through all the songs on the radio they could fit into a class. Draco toppled behind Snape's desk once when he was pushed. This caused even more laughter. Dumbledore had been called in to see them perform and nearly had a hernia. Madame Pomfrey couldn't attend all the fainted victims, so she went around pouring water on them. Even McGonnagal was cracking. 

At the end, for the finale, Draco was asked to perform a piece from Swan Lake. Needless to say, the audience was having a field day. 

When they finished, Snape called them over to talk to them. 

"Now, I have a big surprise! We've been contacted by source, and we may just be going to New York to be on Broadway! Here is the Complete Idiot's Guide to New York. Study it please! BREAK!" 

Now all they had to do was convince the New Yorkers that they were fantastic and then they were famous!!!

And Draco Malfoy was the biggest hit of them all. With his cute lil leotard, every wizard tabloid in the world would have him front and center!! 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

A/N: So Draco needs reviews to get to Broadway. Can you help him? And then, there might be even another story!


End file.
